


Baking Cookies

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [7]
Category: Political Animals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Emotional Sex, F/M, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex, bi!TJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She wakes up in the middle of the night to find her best friend baking cookies. In the nude.





	Baking Cookies

The advantage to having an incubus for a best friend is that he can tell you when the guys you date aren’t sincere, when they just want to fuck you and move on. The disadvantage to having an incubus for a best friend is that he can tell you when the guys you date aren’t sincere, when they just want to fuck you and move on.  
Don’t get me wrong. I fucking love TJ. He’s my best friend in the whole world. I couldn’t care less about his demonic nature. He was a sweet, kind, funny man with a self-deprecating sense of humor. It didn’t matter to me that he was damaged and broken and taking the souls out of every man he fucked to fill the void of a broken heart.  
Another advantage to having an incubus for a best friend? He bakes cookies in the middle of the night. In the nude. In my kitchen.  
I rolled over in the slightly uncomfortable heat of the room. The sheet tangled about my feet. I squinted at the clock. Why the hell was I up at 3 a.m.? That’s when I heard the faint music from my kitchen and smelled freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. I sighed and kicked the sheet off overdramatically. I didn’t bother to pull any pants on or even run my fingers through my hair.  
The bright light of the kitchen made me squint. “Teej, what the fuck? It’s 3 a.m.”  
“I’m sorry, baby. I…had a rough night.”  
“So? You thought you’d break into my apartment and bake cookies?” He smiled sheepishly. “Please tell me you’re wearing clothes this time.” He laughed and I rubbed my face with both hands. “You know, it’s really unfair for you to walk around my kitchen, rubbing your junk on my apron and flashing your cute ass with absolutely no intention of ever fucking me.”  
TJ’s laugh made me smile, albeit grumpily. “One, this is my apron. Two, I love that you think my ass is cute.” He wiggled it my direction for emphasis. “And three, I never once said I’d never fuck you.”  
I forcefully crossed my arms over my chest. “Come on, Teej. You’re gay. You’re a gay incubus. I’ve only ever seen you with men. In the entire time I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you with a woman.”  
He shrugged. “Because you’re the only woman I want.” My mouth dropped open in pure shock and my hands dropped to my sides. He tried to suppress his laugh and wound up making it worse. “Careful, babe. You keep that mouth open and I’m liable to stick something in it.”  
I closed my mouth with an audible click of my teeth which made him laugh even more. “Don’t laugh at me. It’s not fair.”  
“Oh come on, don’t be like that.”  
I pushed off the counter and crossed the small kitchen. “I most definitely am going to be like that. You can’t just-“ I growled in frustration. “You can’t just drop a bomb on me like that and except me to take it in stride.”  
TJ spooned more cookie dough onto the baking sheet. “Take off your shirt.”  
“TJ-“  
He brought a bit of cookie dough to his lips. I watched him wrap them around the finger and suck it clean. “Baby, take off your shirt.” His teasing tone didn’t sound so teasing when his deep voice dropped even further in baritone. I hesitated a second before biting my lip and pulling it over my head. “I can’t make you doing anything you don’t want to. I can compel you. But ultimately, everything is your own free will, your own decision. Do you understand?” I nodded. “No, baby, I need you to say it. Do you understand when I tell you I can’t make you do anything?”  
“I understand, TJ.”  
“Good.” He moved away from the stove to stand in front of me. “How long have you wanted me?”  
“Since I met you.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” His hands kneaded my hips. He’d done this before but now, it felt different.  
“Because you’re gay.”  
TJ covered my mouth with his, making me whimper at his eager tongue. He tasted sweet, like he’d been sampling his cookie dough as he went. I whined in disappointment as he pulled away, chasing his mouth. He took my hand and slipped it underneath the apron to touch his hard cock. “I have to fight this whenever I’m around you.” I wrapped my hand around him. He grunted as I began to stroke. “Fuck, baby, do you know how long I’ve wanted this?”  
“No.” I smeared my thumb through the precum that had leaked from his slit.  
He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and brought our foreheads together. His hips thrust into my hand. “Since I met you.” His lips met mine in another eager kiss, overwhelming me. He broke and trailed those parted lips to my ear. “I wanna make you feel so good, baby. Can I do that? Will you let me?”  
“Yes, TJ.” I barely recognized my own breathless moan. He found the spot on my neck that made me wet and attacked it, mercilessly. My breath evaporated from my lungs as I clutched at the front of his apron. I soaked my panties, pressing my thighs together.  
“You smell so fucking good. I bet you taste even better.” His lips trailed kisses down my throat to my sternum. “Can I taste you, baby?”  
“Please. Yes. Yes, please.” He grinned his breathtaking crooked grin then moved away. I jumped at the touch of cold cookie dough to my nipples. He laughed against my breast then his hot mouth enveloped my hard bud. He moaned against me, his fingers digging into my hips more. His tongue cleaned up every bit of dough on my nipple before he moved to the other.  
The heat of my body had begun to melt the dough just a bit. He moaned then moaned deeper as I shoved my fingers through his fluffy dark hair. My hands lowered with his head as he crouched in front of me. His fingers slipped into the waistband of my panties and slowly slid them down my legs. I’m not sure where they disappeared to after that. He slapped my thigh to get me to widen my stance. It still wasn’t wide enough for him. He lifted my foot and braced it on his shoulder, winging out my leg.  
“Fuck! Teej!” He laughed boisterously, his hot breath in contrast to the glob of cookie dough he smeared on my cunt. I throbbed with need. His tongue felt light and soft against the sticky, sweet mess of the dough. I couldn’t stop the string of noises that left my mouth as he cleaned every last bit of it from my dripping cunt then attacked my clit. I’d never been eaten out like this before. It had to have been his incubus nature that let him known exactly how to lick and suck to get me right to the point of cumming. “Please!”  
TJ giggled. He fucking giggled as he eased off and kissed my mound then moved to suck and bite a dark mark on each of my thighs. “I knew you’d taste good.” He dipped his fingers into the cookie dough. “Open.” I blinked confused, still lost in the haze of my almost orgasm. His fingers tapped my lips. “Open up, baby.” I had barely parted my lips and he pushed them inside, smearing the cookie dough on them, across my teeth and onto my tongue. “You can cum when my fingers are clean.”  
His wonderful mouth went back to my clit, torturing me with kitten licks. I began to suck and lick his fingers in earnest, cleaning them off. He moaned as I swallowed around his fingers. I glanced down to see him watching me with dark eyes, pupils blown wide. He rubbed his cock through the apron.  
“That’s a good girl. Clean my fingers off and you can cum, baby.” My thighs began to shake and my orgasm crested. I threw my head back to cry out and that little shit sat back on his heels. I whined in frustration, feeling my pleasure recede. “Ah, ah, not good enough. I said clean, baby.”  
“Teej!”  
He reared back and bit my thigh, harder than before. My soft, gay baby of a best friend was gone. He’d become this intense fuck all sexy demon between my legs and fuck me, if I didn’t love it. “I can do this all night, sweetness.” He shoved his fingers further into my mouth. “Clean. Like you’re sucking my cock.” I did as he said, swirling my tongue over every last sticky spot. He moaned, gliding his fingers in and out of my mouth. I whimpered, shifting my hips against the counter. I felt my arousal dampen my thigh. “That’s a good girl. I’d love to feel that tongue on my dick.”  
I pulled off his fingers, flexing mine in his hair as I wiggled my hips in desperate need for his attention again. “Please, TJ.”  
“Please what, sweetness?” He leaned forward and licked a slow line from my hole to my clit. “Do you want to cum? Or do you want to suck my dick?”  
Fuck, did I have to choose? Would he give me both? What the hell was I thinking? Cum, I wanted to cum first. “Please let me cum, Teej. Please. I need it.”  
He shushed me. “It’s ok, sweetness. You don’t have to beg.” He pressed his tongue to his teeth. “That’s not my kink.” I watched him intently as he lowered his mouth to me again. His eyes closed in pure bliss as his tongue touched me, licking me clean. I shook as I grew closer. I expected him pull back, to edge me again. But he didn’t. My orgasm swept over me like a warm blanket, suffusing me with heat and pleasure. I waited for it to end but it kept going and I kept moaning and sighing his name as the pleasure increased.  
“That’s a good girl.” He sunk his fingers inside me. I’m not ashamed of the pornographic sound I made. Those fingers went straight to me sweet spot and I came on his fingers, squirting into his mouth. He growled and pushed his face further into me, worrying my clit. The pleasure became sharp and I screamed when he shoved me into a third orgasm.  
My legs began to shake. “TJ, I need you.” I tugged on his hair.  
“Patience, baby.” He set my foot down on the floor then dropped delicate kisses as he stood up. He cradled my jaw his hands. “I love you. I need you to know that.”  
“TJ-“ He kissed me thoroughly. I tasted myself on his tongue. When he broke away, he kept coming back for little kisses. His fingers held the back of my head and his thumbs caressed my cheeks as he looked into my eyes. “I love you, too.”  
He smiled and my heart melted. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.” He nuzzled my nose then my cheek and finally my neck. “But first…” He plucked a cookie from the cooling rack. “You need to eat.” I reached for the cookie and he moved it out of my reach. “Ah, ah, open.”  
“TJ Hammond.”  
“Humor me, alright?” I sighed and rolled my eyes but opened my mouth for him to feed me the cookie. I managed two bites before he smeared the gooey, melted chocolate against my lips and the corner of my mouth. “Oh, look. You’ve made a mess.”  
“Me?” I cut off as he leaned down and licked the corner of my mouth then proceeded to suck and lick the chocolate from my lips. I sighed, looping my arms around his neck. He trailed butterfly kisses along my jaw to my ear.  
“Where?”  
“Where what?” I felt light-headed and warm, fuzzy at the edges. He chuckled.  
“Don’t fall out on me yet, baby.” He wrapped his arm around my waist and half-carried, half-urged me into the bedroom. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it and frankly, I was just happy it was happening.  
TJ had taken off the apron between the kitchen and the bedroom. We knelt on the bed facing each other, kissing and exploring with our hands in each other’s hair. This…we both loved it. Tugging the hair and having it pulled. He urged me to turn around. His hands started at my waist then skimmed up my back, pushing my upper body down to the bed. I tipped my ass. TJ grunted then grabbed it with both hands. He kneaded it firmly, spreading my cheeks then giving it a slap. I jumped and he laughed.  
“You are…so beautiful, baby.” He leaned down and kissed the rounded swells my ass cheeks. He trailed his tongue up my spine. I felt his hotter than normal body heat at my back. “Tell me you want this.”  
“I want this, TJ.”  
“Thank god.” He kissed my shoulder. I felt the brush his cockhead against my pussy lips then the press of it against my clit. My mouth dropped open as he pushed inside. He groaned, stretching me, filling me. “Fuck, you feel…” His teeth scraped my shoulder. “I’m not gonna last-” His breath hitched as my cunt clenched around him. “-long… I’m sorry, baby.”  
“S’ok, Teej…just please…please move.” He didn’t say anything else. He pulled me up to kneel and the angle pushed his cockhead against my sweet spot. I dropped my head back, arching my back. “Oh fuck…”  
TJ held our bodies close, his chest pressed tightly against my back. He set his teeth against my shoulder. His sounds…fuck, the moans and groans and grunts got me higher. The bed bounced softly with the power of his thrusts. I felt his thick thighs bunch. I closed my eyes, imagining his back and ass flexing with each thrust.  
“TJ…baby…” I didn’t recognize my own voice, trembling and breathy. His cockhead hit my sweet spot with each thrust. I felt my orgasm coming on fast. My walls quivered around him.  
“Christ, sweetness…M’gonna cum.” He grabbed my hand and pushed it between my legs. I rubbed my clit. His hands gripped my hips. He pressed my thumbs into my back and eased me forward. I felt his body arch away from me as his pumps sped up. “Fuck, fuck.” He emphasized the ‘k’ in his chant. Then I couldn’t think about anything. White hot pleasure seared through me.  
TJ grunted and cursed, his rhythm becoming erratic. His power surged through us both. I screamed his name. It felt so good I swear my soul left my body. Which felt ironic because I was fucking an incubus.  
His arms wrapped around me across my chest. He kissed my shoulder. “Are you ok?”  
I leaned my head back against him. “I’m so good. You?”  
“Perfect.”  
I turned my head to look at his profile. “I gotta ask.”  
He turned to me and saw the question on my face. “No, I didn’t take your soul.” He pecked my lips lightly. “Some of your energy, yes. Your soul is safe. You said it yourself, I’m a gay incubus.” He smiled.  
“Well in that case, you better go get some cookies because I’m gonna need my energy.” He grinned. Whatever he’d been about to say cut off to the screeching of the fire alarm. The smell of burnt sugar and chocolate hit our senses. “The cookies!”  
We laughed and scrambled off the bed. The last batch was ruined but there were plenty more and plenty more dough. I wasn’t worried as we cleaned up the mess. The best part of having a best friend that’s an incubus is he loves you…and you love him.


End file.
